Houston Heart Breaker
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: When Bobby gets a call from an old Hockey buddy the brothers tag along to meet the famous Gabriel, only to be extremely surprised at the fact that Gabriel is actually Gabriella. Why didn't Bobby tell them that they were going to meet a girl not a guy?
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella Dawn Wilson!" I cringed as my mother used my full name.  
"Yes?" Her face showed extreme anger as I turned to face her.

"You want to leave, fine, have it your way but you're never setting foot in this house again!" She yelled, a foot from my face.

"I guess I better get some more bags then." I said and walked up to my room.

"You get your skinny ass back down here, young lady!" I smirked as she called me a young lady. I was 22 years old, I wasn't so young any more.

"Fuck you!" I screamed down the stairs as I slammed my door and started to pack my bags. I picked up the phone and dialled the only person I knew would help me.

"Hello?" A voice rang out on the other end.

"Is Bobby there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Jack

"Come on Bobby, who is he?" Angel asked.

Yeah Bobby, who is the guy you invited into our home the week after our mother died?" I joined in, angry with him.

"I invited them here weeks ago. They even knew mom." Bobby sighed at the mention of their adoptive mother.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Bobby repeated grouchily. "I'll be a lot happier when Gabriel calls."

"Gabriel, eh?" Angel asked slyly, we now knew the guy's name.

"Shit." Bobby swore angrily at Angel, Jerry and I.  
"Why won't you just tell us who they are, Bobby?" Jerry sighed in frustration, it was the first time he had talked since the argument started. Fortunately, Bobby's phone went off before he had the chance to beat the crap out of us. Bobby lunged for his phone before we could and answered it hurriedly.

"The hockey arena? Sure I'll be there in a sec." Bobby was just putting down his phone as we hurried to get in the car.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Bobby yelled to us through the window before getting in the driver's seat.

"Well we weren't just going stay here." Angel murmured as Bobby backed out of the driveway. The drive to the arena was silent and filled with glares from Bobby through the rear view mirror.

"Jack, promise you won't flirt with them, okay?" Bobby asked as we reached the door.

"Why would I flirt with them?" I asked as Bobby opened the door and motioned for us to walk in and look around.

"There. On the ice." Bobby pointed out into the middle of the ice skating rink. I was startled at what I saw when I turned my attention to the ice. A woman was skating in circled in the middle of the ice. As I watched I noticed what she was wearing. On her feet she wore the same ice skates that Bobby used to wear when he skated except where his were engraved with 'Michigan Mauler' hers were engraved with 'Houston Heart Breaker.' She wore dark blue jeans with small rips and holes in them from being worn often and her light blue tee shirt was covered with a list of, from what I could tell anyway, rock songs, some of which were hidden by the black leather jacket she was wearing. Her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail and was covered with a tan cowboy hat. Bobby waved as her citrine green eyes glanced in our direction. She spun out of her circles and skated to the opening of the rink where her bags were.

"Those are a lot of bags." Bobby remarked and she grinned at him.

"You don't want to know." She said and Booby nodded.

"Probably not." She glanced in our direction, obviously curious.

"This is Jerry, my third youngest brother, Angel my second youngest brother and Jack my youngest brother, who is turning 22 later this year." He gestured to all of us, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Gabriella Wilson." She informed us before walking to shake hands with Jerry, Angel and I. When she reached me I grabbed her hand hesitantly and shook it. I glanced at her face and she winked at me with a sultry smile and walked back to Bobby. I stared after her and Bobby glared at me.

"No." He commanded as he walked past and Gabriella laughed. He turned and glared at her, daring her to laugh again.

"Ha." She said, and we stared at her while Bobby glared at her.

"Just because you beat me in _one_ fight Wilson, doesn't mean you want to fight me again." Jerry, Angel and I raised our eyebrows and laughed.

"What are _you_ laughing at fairy?" Bobby mocked me and I shook my head.

"Don't be so mean!" Gabriella scolded Bobby and he smirked at her.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" She shook her head and poked her tongue out at him and he lunged at her. She stepped to the side and stuck her foot out, making him trip over onto the ground.

"Hey!" Bobby moaned as we all laughed at him. He jumped up off the floor and tackled her. As they landed she rolled out from under him, causing him to land face down on the ground.

"I hate you." Bobby muttered as he stood up.

"I know." She said with a small laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Bobby

"Do you remember my ma?" I asked Gabriella as we neared the house.

"Its kinda hard not to." She replied.

"Well…She died a week ago." I informed her watching her go stock-still.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled quietly and I smiled slightly at her reaction. "And you didn't call to say I couldn't come?" I nodded. "Why not? I mean you have every reason, hell if my mom died…" She trailed of and shook her head. "Maybe I shouldn't use my relationship with my mother as an example." She smiled slightly.

"It's okay, really. Besides it helps having some one here." I smiled at her as I unlocked the front door. "Jackie help her carry all her stuff up to the spare room." Jack groaned as he picked up most of my bags.

"Why me?" He asked Booby as he dragged them to the stairs.

"Because you broke your promise." Jack shook his head.

"Nuh uh. One: I didn't promise you anything, and two, if I had promised I wouldn't haven't broken it she would have." She laughed at us and shook her head at me.

"You still making people promise not to flirt with me Bobby? You never succeeded with that did you?"

"No I didn't." I confessed glaring at her.

"That's because I would flirt with them first." She explained to Jack who raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! No giving him ideas! We already got La Vida Loca causing enough ruckus we don't need you to doing it as well." I said and glared at them when they raised their eyebrows at each other. "Don't." I growled at her as they made their way up stairs.

"Now all it is to get Jack into my bedroom!" She yelled down the stairs just as Jerry and Angel walked in and their eyebrows raised in alarm.  
"Don't worry." I yelled to Jerry and Angel as I bolted up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where Jack was putting down Gabriella's bags and she was lying on the bed cracking up laughing.

"Ha Ha, very funny. You got Jerry and Angel scared shitless of coming up here." This statement only made her laugh harder though, and soon she was curled into a little ball laughing her ass off with Jack next to her on the bed. I growled and Jack stopped laughing, but, of course, Gabriella didn't. I noticed when Jack nudged her with his elbow and she sat up, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"This is what I was worried about. It hasn't even been an hour and you two are already hitting it off." I said as they glanced at each other in surprise.

"We don't even have anything in common, Bobby." Jack argued and I pointed to his clothes.

"You right Jack. Elle doesn't usually dress Texas like." Jack glanced at her and she nodded in agreement with me.

"He's right, I don't." She said as Jack's eyebrows raised.

"You don't?" She just smirked at him and rolled off the bed.

"Do you guys by any chance have something to eat?" And I laughed at her.

"That's my girl." I said as I led her into the kitchen.

"I am not your girl." She growled as I rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something edible and ended up finding nothing but raw vegetables. Jack ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to rummage through the fridge like I had moments earlier.

"It's no use. The only thing in there is vegetables." I muttered and walked into the lounge room, flopping on the couch.

"Did you ever think of soup?" Jack called out to me from the kitchen, causing me to frown and get back up.

"Who's gonna cook it?" I asked and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. I forgot you were such a fairy you had mom teach you how to cook." Jack growled after me as I left the room and I heard Elle giggling at me.

"Hey, Elle, come watch the game with me!" I yelled from my position on the couch.

"No way Mercer!" She yelled back as she walked in. "Move." She said as she stood above my feet.

"Make me." I said and she growled so I got up and ran behind the couch with her close behind.

"You're not getting away with it that easy!" She yelled as she chased me around the couch a couple of times before I ran in the kitchen and hid behind Jack.

"Jack help me! She's a mad woman!" I yelled as Jack turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Who me?" She asked innocently as she calmly sat in a kitchen stool.

"Go away Bobby." Jack said and pushed me towards her.

"Thanks Jack." She said as she grabbed me by the arm and twisted it behind my back. "Say it." She whispered in my ear as Jack looked at us questioningly. I shook my head reluctantly.

"No way." I said and she smirked at me. "Fuck!" I yelled as she pushed me into a wall, pulling my arm higher behind my back, twisting it slightly. "Okay, okay!" I yelled as she went to push my arm higher. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"Now, was that so hard?" She asked as she dropped my arm, leaving me to rub my scapula sullenly.

"What was that?" Jack asked as she sat back on the stool. "You don't usually let people do that."

"Who said anything about letting me?" She said as she pushed Jack up against the fridge, her hand on his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Gabriella

I felt him swallow as I held him by the throat. I swallowed as well. I was pressed up against him, holding him to the fridge with my body. I backed away slowly, hearing Bobby growl behind me.

"How's the soup?" I asked, catching them off guard. Bobby started laughing while Jack checked on the soup. I watched as Bobby left to go see the game and inspected Jack as he was attending to the food and found myself staring at him. He had dirty blonde hair with brown high lights that stuck out over the place and, though his back was turned, I knew he had bright blue eyes that seemed innocent in a way. _Look at me, getting all mushy_. I thought as I looked at the rest of him. He had broad shoulders and even through his shirt I could tell he was muscly. I watched as his back arched and he bent low to taste the soup. My eyes slid lower and I examined his ass. _Hmm, not bad._ I thought as I continued onto his legs. They were well toned and lanky, he was quite tall, probably 6"1, 6"2. I moved my eyes away from him and noticed he was examining me as I had him. I saw the alarm in his eyes as he realised that I had seen him looking at me. I walked over to him and grabbed his shirt collar and leaned closer, placing my mouth next to his ear. I nudged his earlobe with my nose and started to nibble on it. I felt him freeze next to me as I breathed near his ear. I opened my mouth in a sultry manner and started to whisper to him, my mouth mere millimetres from his ear. "Your dead Mercer." I whispered in and pulled away, smirking at his scared expression. I walked away toward the door, swaying my hips and looking over my shoulder, daring him to follow me into the room where Bobby was.

"Hey Bobby." I asked as I flopped onto the couch next to him.

"What?" He growled grouchily.

"What would you say if…" my voice trailed off as I leaned closer to him, knowing Jack was watching and couldn't hear us any more. "…I wanted to confuse your brother?" I whispered to him and he quickly caught on. He pulled himself onto me and pushed me below the rim of the couch so Jack couldn't see that we weren't actually doing anything but moving around suspiciously. I flipped Bobby onto his back and lowered myself again.

"You know if we weren't friends we would be making out right now." I whispered to Bobby and he smirked.

"How do you know we still can't?" He asked and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer. I gasped as his hands rested on my lower back.

"Bobby…?" I asked, completely surprised. He smirked and rolled onto his side. "I really need you Elle." He said, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I need you too, Bobby." I moaned as I lay in front of Bobby on the couch, my body not touching his. "You know what?" I asked Bobby in a whisper and smirked at him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Carry me up the stairs. That'll really freak him out." Bobby smirked and made a point of grabbing me under my knees and catching my upper half before it hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran up the steps into his room, slamming the door with his foot and setting me down on the bed. He sat next to me and we waited a few seconds before moving around on the bed a lot.

"Soups ready!" We heard Jack yell angrily from down stairs. I giggled as we sat up and headed downstairs, taking our time to make it seem like we had had to put on clothes. I sat at the table with Bobby, Jerry, Jack and Angel. I noticed that Jack was sullen all through out dinner and I asked Bobby whether we should tell him.

"No, lets torture him a little longer." I raised an eyebrow as his leg nudged me reassuringly under the table. After a few hours of torture Angel asked the question.  
"So what's you guy's story?" Angel asked and Jack choked on his soup, almost spraying it across the room. I reached over the tabled and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically and walked into the kitchen with his bowl.

"What's with him?" Jerry asked and we decided to tell them.

"We decided to try and freak him out because he likes Elle." They looked at Bobby, wanting to know more. "We pretended to make out on the couch and then I carried her up to our room." He said and the guys looked at him, startled.

"'Our' room?" I asked surprised.

"Have to keep the charade up." He explained with a sly grin. I turned and leaned towards him as Jack walked in.

"Let's go to bed Bobby." I whined, tugging on his shirt. I pouted at him and gave him doe eyes.

"All right but we have to stop by your room to pick up some clothes." He said and I shot him a sly grin and leaned down to level my face with him.

"We won't be needing clothes." I said sultrily and grabbed his hand and we proceeded to race up the stairs. I stopped by my room and grabbed some clothes because I would need them.

"Sorry Bobby, I thought I would be sleeping alone." I said as I reached 'our' room and held up a pair of black silk mini shorts and a tight black wife beater.

"S'all right." He muttered as he stripped down to his boxers while I turned the other way. I turned back as he climbed under the covers. I strode towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I smirked at him.

"To change."

"You can change out here." He winced as he said it, knowing it sounded bad. "I mean…I won't look or anything."

"You promise?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes I promise." He said rolling onto his stomach and shutting his eyes. I watched him as I changed, just to be sure.

"Okay, I'm done." I said and he rolled back over, looking at me with an expression I've never seen. He coughed before speaking.

"You look…nice." He said and I glared at him. I knew I looked bad but did he have to say that? I sat on the bed and pulled back the covers, causing him to shiver. He growled and pulled me down next to him by my waist. I smiled at him as he released me, and I rolled over so my back was to him.

"Goodnight." I said, switching off the light.

"Night." He grunted in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Gabriella

I woke up with strong arms around me and I was confused. Warmth radiated from the person holding me and I smiled. I opened my eyes to find the arms belonged to none other than Bobby. My face was less than an inch from his and I struggled to control my breathing as I glanced at him. He was lying with his arm around me his head half on the pillow at the head of the bed. From what I could see, the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. His usually slicked back hair was roughed up from sleep and his expression was content as he used one arm to pull me even closer. I panicked and tried to wake him up.

"Bobby?" I asked quietly. "Bobby?" The second time woke him up but with consequence. As he was waking up he pulled me even closer and my lips brushed his slightly. His eyes opened at the contact and I shivered as his breath reached my lips.

"Bobby?" I whispered as we stared at each other. He just stared at my face, which he did easily due to the close proximity our faces were to each other. I glanced up at his face and I almost melted into him. He was staring at me lustfully and almost yearningly as he stared deep into my eyes. His brown eyes were like molten chocolate and I wanted to stare into them again as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, jumping from the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I knocked on the door and when he didn't answer I walked in.

"Bobby?" I asked over the noise from the shower.

"I'm fine, go back to the room." I staid there, refusing to budge. I waited until he got out of the shower.

"Towel?" He asked, groping around through the closed shower curtain. I handed him a towel and he climbed out, his bottom half wrapped in a peach colored towel "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I watched him, beads of water ran from his hair down to his chest and finally stopping as they soaked into the towel that hung on his hips. He turned and shook his head but smiled as he saw me watching him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said as he looked over his shoulder at me, smirking. I looked down in embarrassment and he smirked even more.

"Um…" I looked up as he said this and he gestured for me to turn around. "I kinda need to get dressed and…well." He said, gesturing at me again. "You're a girl."

"You only just figured that out?" I asked mockingly as I stared at the shower curtain.

"No." I could tell from his tone that he was smiling, and that made me smile as well. "Hey, why did you have so many bags with you?" I shook my head as I heard the rustling of clothes behind me.

"My mom kicked me out." I muttered, knowing he could hear me. I jumped as his strong arms wrapped themselves under my arms and he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his arm and placed my arms over his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear and I shivered from the sudden warm breath on my neck.

"It's not your fault." I whispered as he squeezed my hand. I inhaled deeply and found he smelled like leather and copper, with a slight hint of vanilla. He rested his chin on my head when I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" He said fake threateningly, his bare chest up against my back.

"You." He sniffed and went to step back but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Not like that! I was laughing at what you smell like." He moved back into his former spot and placed his head on my shoulder, and turned his head to face mine.

"What do I smell like?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck affectionately. I giggled as his nosed brushed my jaw line and smiled at him.

"You'll just have to wait." I said as someone knocked on the door.

"Bobby! Get out of the shower!" I heard Jack's voice outside the door and pulled away from Bobby grinning.

"Quick, hand me the towel!" I whispered as he banged on the door again. Bobby handed me the towel and watched with surprise as I ripped my wife beater off, leaving me in only my bra and mini shorts that were covered by the towel. I pushed him behind the door and opened it to see that Jack was waiting with his back turned to the door. I bit my lip as he turned around to see my leaning up against the door frame wearing what looked to only be a towel.

"We're a little busy Jackie." I said, as he looked me up and down, appreciating all my curves and my long legs. I resisted the urge to gasp as Bobby wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder and starting placing gentle kisses along my jaw line. I knew he was faking but he needed to stop before I started getting caught up in the charade.

"As she said, we're a little busy. Fairy." He said the last bit as he shut the door in Jack's face.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled from outside before stomping away down the stairs. When his footsteps faded I pushed Bobby off of me and opened the door quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" I spun to the right to find Jack leaning up against the wall.

"Shit." I heard Bobby say as he stepped out of the bathroom behind me.

"Sick of the shower?" He asked as we stared at him sheepishly.

"You ruined the mood." Bobby retorted as Jack stepped towards us.

"You two aren't going out?" Jack asked nonchalantly. Bobby smirked and I nodded.

"Good." He said and Bobby glared at him.

"Good." Bobby replied angrily and glared at him as I glanced between them and decided to have a little fun of my own.

"Good. That leaves me free to do this." I said as I walked over to Jack and pinned him to the wall, my body holding him there.

"Elle." Bobby warned from behind me and I smirked at Jack's expression. It was somewhere between alarm, surprise and happiness. I ignored Bobby and flipped him the bird as I leaned closer to Jack. I pressed my lips onto his and I touched my tongue to his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to allow me access to the inside of his mouth and I touched my tongue to his in a French kiss. One of his hands was knotted in my hair and the other was on my right shoulder blade. Both of my hands gripped the front of his shirt and I pulled him closer using that connection.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice echoed in the back of my mind as Jack's hands slid to my lower back. I knew Bobby would be royally pissed but I didn't give a fuck. I mean, Jack was a great kisser! Was that a tongue ring I could feel in there?

"Elle." Bobby ground out as I pulled away from Jack and slunk back towards Bobby.

"Yes?" He just glared at me and shook his head.

"He's my brother." I smirked at Bobby.

"So? You dated my sister." Bobby just stared at me.

"Which one?" Bobby asked, his tone a little softer now that he knew that he had done the same.

"Depends on which time. The first time it was Brielle and the second it was Sarah." Bobby stared at me and I smiled.

"I just remembered something. You're an only child." I smirked at him and ran past Jack who was still frozen in the same position I had left him in. I screamed shrilly as I reached the bottom of the stairs, still running from Bobby who was only a foot behind me, dodging all the furniture and trying to outwit him in his own house. All while holding a towel that if it fell off I would be left running through Bobby's house wearing only a bra and the minishorts I had slept in.

"Bobby!" I yelled as I rounded the corner into the kitchen, trying to make him stop chasing me cause I had the feeling he was about to tackle me. I hate it when I'm right. I screamed again as he grabbed my waist in his hands pulling me onto the ground. He rolled me onto my back with him laying on top of me I couldn't move but I did happen to notice the look in his eyes as he looked down at the rest of me. That's when I realised that as he tackled me he had pulled off my towel. My life pretty much sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload, my muse went to Detroit without me. Luckily, she picked me up a present that made me forgive her for abandoning me. The present was...a kidnapped Jack Mercer. That's right, he now lives in my basement. Have fun with this chapter, I'm never sure where the line is between smut, fluff and suspicious poses.

Chapter Five

Bobby

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I resisted the urge to look down at her body. I stared at her face as she realized what I was apologizing for.

"Well this is…awkward…to say to the least." She said as she stared at my face with red cheeks.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I stood up, glancing at the rest of her body before staring up at the ceiling. I saw her gather the towel around her again as she stood.

"I have to get dressed." She mumbled as she walked towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Jack say as she passed him and after he received no answer he looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked as he descended the stairs.

"Nothing." I said as I ran my hand across the top of the chair I was leaning on.

"Right." He said as he sat in the chair across from me.

"Bobby? Have you seen my little black bag?" Gabriella called from the top of the stairs.

"It's down here on the counter!" I yelled back and I heard her running down the stairs.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs again. Jack's eyes trailed after her and I felt like punching his lights out.

"What's that look for?" He asked once he noticed the murderous expression I was wearing.

"Nothing." I muttered darkly and he raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me, what happened earlier?" I sighed and shrugged.

"No big deal. She ran, I ran after her, she went into the kitchen, I followed her, I caught up, tackled her." Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and chuckled.

"Shut up fairy." I glared at him and he nodded for me to continue.

"I tackled her, I was lying on top of her when we noticed she sorta…her towel had…fallen off." Jack burst out laughing and fell on the floor while I glared at him. Elle walked into the room, glanced at him lying on the ground, then my face, then him and walked up behind him glaring at him.

"Jack?" He shot up in surprise and grinned at her. She looked at his smile and leaned closer. He went to lean in further but she grabbed the front of his collar and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head, no longer smiling.

"I don't know." She shrugged and opened the fridge while he made a 'WTF?" face. I glanced at her and noticed she was dressed already and that I was still wearing my boxers. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pale green t-shirt under a dark pink striped hooded shirt. On her feet she wore black high-heeled boots that reached up onto her knee. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail that currently hung on her left shoulder and she wore a light layer of make up to cover up how stressed she was.

"Bobby? What was that for?" She turned to him after she scooped the milk out of the fridge.

"Uh.."

"Bobby was telling me why you were upset." Jack supplied and Bobby shrugged.

"Did you laugh at me Jack?"

"Yes." She poured milk into her bowl of cereal and turned to Jack.

"This means war." Jack smirked at the familiar catch phrase and ignored her. She turned and picked some cereal and milk in her spoon and turned to Jack.

"You asked for it." She said before flinging the spoons contents at his chest,

"This is my favourite shirt!" Jack yelled as he brushed the cereal from his chest and grabbed the dishcloth to wipe off the milk.

"I'm going to get dressed. Don't do anything I would do." Jack glanced at Bobby's retreating figure before shaking his head.

"That doesn't leave her very much." He called after him and Bobby flipped him the bird over his head.

"Hey! Leave your brother alone!" He glanced at her and nodded.

"We're all going to the bar tonight, want to come?" She looked at him slowly and nodded.

"Sure!" He grinned at her but quickly stopped as I stomped down the stairs.

"Did you say the bar? I'm in." I confirmed as I drank a glass of orange juice.

"Angel!" We heard a female voice giggle, as footsteps became apparent on the stairs. A small Latino woman ran down the stairs and Angel ran behind her. He caught her and held her in his arms as he noticed us.

"Hey guys. Dressed already?" I glared at the woman and she glared back.

"Bobby."

"La Vida Loca." I replied with distaste.

"Hey! I told you not to call her that!" Angel yelled and the woman moved out of his arms.

"Jack." She went to hug him but suddenly realized what she was wearing. She wore one of Angel's shirts and it hung on her but it still only reached mid thigh and she knew it. She shook his hand instead and looked curiously at Elle.

"I'm Elle. I'm one of Bobby's friend." She glanced between us in surprise and I smiled.

"I'm _Sofi_. Angel's girlfriend." I coughed at the last bit and she glared at me and starting insulting me in Spanish. I glared at Jack and Elle as they started snickering and when Sofi said the next insult she burst out laughing.

"What?" Sofi and me looked at her in surprise.

"I learnt Spanish in high school." Sofi laughed and smiled at her but I continued staring.

" What did she say that made you laugh that hard?" Elle glanced at my face and laughed at me again.

"She said you smelled like a ass's ass." I glared at Sofi and she shrugged her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Really? You think so? I don't own Four brothers, though I did recently kidnap Jack.

Chapter Six

Elle

I laughed at Jack's incessant chanting and glanced over at Bobby.

"You okay?" I asked him as Jack continued ranting about how his name is Jack and he drinks Jack Daniel's.

"I'm fine." He said after glancing at me. I nodded and returned to empty my third bottle of beer.

"Hey, boys." The bartender walked to our table and Bobby looked up.

"What's up Johnny G?" Jack asked as he noticed the bartender.

"I heard about you ma, I'm real sorry." He shook his head in sorrow.

"It's okay." Jack replied before sipping his beer.

"I do have some information though, about the witness they supposedly got." The boys raised their eyebrows but Johnny just looked from Bobby to me. Bobby noticed and nodded.

"It's okay, you can tell us with her here. She's trustworthy." Johnny G nodded and looked around as if to check if any one was listening.

"Well, supposedly, there was kid on the basketball court from the place where it happened and he said he saw some local gang members shooting the place up." We raised our eyebrows in surprise.

"Gang members? Which gang?" I asked since the boys were still staring at Johnny. He glanced over at me, obviously surprised I was still lucid enough to pay attention. He gave us the name and we all finished our beers before heading home to sober up.

"A gang?" Jerry asked Bobby unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Appears so." Jack said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Elle?" I turned to see them all looking at me as I entered the kitchen.

"What?" They looked at me again.

"Where you going?"

"To my room, I have to get something."

"You don't want us to beg you to come with us?" I smirked at Bobby and laughed.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to Mercer." I said before climbing the stairs to my room. I brushed past Sofi and she looked relieved as she skipped down the stairs.

"Oh no! It's La Vida Loca!" I heard Bobby yell as I slipped into my room. I walked to the far side and unlatched the window. I reached out of the widow to the little ledge above the window pane and grabbed the metal box I was reaching for. I pulled it inside and re latched the window before sitting on the bed with my box. I grabbed the key from my jewelery box and unlocked it. Inside lay my unused 9mm I had bought when I left home. I shoved it in the back of my pants and covered it with my jacket. I locked the box and slid it under my bed now it was empty. I sighed as I reached the top of the stairs and heard Bobby arguing with Sofi again. When I sat at the table Sofi poured me a cup of coffee before refilling the guy's cups as well.

"Got what you needed?" Bobby asked as I finished my second cup of the hot coffee.

"Yep." I nodded and flinched as the gun dug into my back.

"Everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded and we all boarded Bobby's car. Everything was silent as they approached the place the gang hung out. As soon as they turned into the street they saw and abandoned apartment building bursting with strobe lights and loud party music.

"They really know how to stay under the radar, huh?" I asked rhetorically as we crawled out of the car as quietly as we could. Bobby popped the trunk and what I saw amazed me.

"Jesus Bobby, how do the cops never catch you when you have this shit in your trunk?" Bobby just smirked at me and turned to Angel.

"You have a gun?" Angel shook his head.

"Nah man, I flew in." Bobby handed him a pistol and warned him.

"You be careful with my baby." He said before pulling out a gas can and handing it to Jack.

"We're doing the gas thing?" Jack asked and Bobby, being Bobby, smirked.

"Yes we're doing the gas thing." He pulled out a shotgun and went to close the lid but Jack stopped him.

"What do I get?" He asked and Bobby sighed before reopening the trunk. He pulled out a heavy looking tire iron and handed it to him.

"Poke em with that." He said before starting to close the lid only to have Angel stop him this time.

"What about her?" He asked, gesturing over his shoulder to me. I cleared my throat and they turned to see me holding the 9mm in one hand, cocking it with the other.

"I think I'll be fine." I said as they stared at me in surprise. "What? A girl can't come prepared?" We walked to the entrance.

"Police! Put your hands where I can see them!" Angel yelled in an attempted siege. Most people panicked and ran past us through the doors. I grabbed the gang leader as he tried to get past me and I threw him into an old armchair that was sitting the middle of the room and Jack doused him and his remaining friends in gasoline. Then he lit a smoke. I jumped on the man as he tried to run and I pushed him back into the chair, my hand pushed into his chest to hold him down. I saw Bobby smile at me out of the corner of my vision but resisted smiling back so I could look intimidating to the man I was holding to the chair.

"Yo man, I didn't do nothing! Why you come into my crib and harass me like this?" Bobby shoved a rag into the guy's mouth to shut him up while he spoke.

"A week ago there was a shooting at a store not to far from here. Our mother was killed in that shooting and we were told that you and your gang were involved in it." He pulled the rag out of the guy's mouth and threw it to the ground.

"This shit is as counterfeit as a motherfucker man! Ain't no one playing on that court when the shooting went down!" The guy cowered in his chair and Bobby glared at him harder.

"Who do you know no one was there if you didn't do it?" The guy shook his frantically and looked at me for help. I raised my eyebrow and he got the gist that I wasn't gonna help him.

"Police said the shooting went down at 11, right?" Bobby nodded and the gang leader continued.

"Those lights on the basketball court go out at ten! Ain't no one playing on that court in the dark!" Bobby looked at his watch and sighed.

"Road trip!" I grinned at Bobby and he raised an eyebrow without looking at me.

"W-what do ya mean, road trip man?" The guy was panicking as Bobby and Angel grabbed him and starting to drag him from the building.

"What he tell them?" Jack asked from behind me as we followed after Bobby, Angel and the dodgy guy.

"He said the lights go out at 10 and the shooting was at 11." Jack scrunched his eyebrows at the meaning.

"That would mean the witness was fake, paid even." I glanced at Bobby as he dragged the guy into the street.

"And you know what that means." I said as I jogged to catch up with Angel and Bobby.

"10:02 mother fucker, and the lights are still on, and that means lights out for you."

"Their gonna shut off! Their gonna shut off, I swear!" Bobby and Angel were interrupted as they dragged the guy down the streets by the heavy clanking of the lights on the basketball court turning off.

"I told you!" The man shouted as Bobby and Angel let him go. I walked up to him and he shrunk into the ground with fear.

"Go home." I said and he looked at me, confused. "Go." He took off before the others could grab him.

"Let's go home." Bobby sighed and we all climbed into the car, Bobby and Angel in the front and me and Jack in the back. I caught Bobby staring at me through the rear view mirrors and I considered telling him to keep his eyes on the road but it occurred to me that his brothers would tease him if I did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Bobby

My eyes flicked to the rear view mirror again and noticed that Elle was smiling. I smiled and continued driving. I knew that once we were inside Angel would go to bed with Sofi and that Jack would probably do the same but I didn't know what Elle or I would do. Everyone sighed with relief as we pulled into the driveway and got out.

"My driving isn't that bad is it?" Elle turned and grinned at me but that smile faded when Jack bumped into her.

"Sorry." He muttered before going inside. I watched as she frowned in dismay and walked back towards me.

"You gonna be okay in that big bed of yours all night?" I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Okay, I know it sounded a bit suss but I worry about things like that." I smiled at her and nodded as we walked inside.

"You know I -" I started to say but Angel ran past with Sofi in tow and they left a few articles of clothing as they ran.

"Must work better than bread crumbs." Elle speculated, ignoring the loud moaning coming from over our heads.

"Great, now how am I going to sleep?" I asked no one in particular as I flopped onto the couch.

"I could help you." Again I raised an eyebrow.

"The hockey game is on as a re-run." She suggested as she flopped down next tome. Her lower back was pressed against my stomach and the back of her neck was only inches away from my face.

"You know you have to stop doing that." She turned over to face me and eyed me suspiciously as she noticed how close she had been to me. She breathed softly and her hair tickled my face as she leaned closer. I edged a little closer so we were barely an inch apart.

"What are you two doing in there?" I jolted back when Jack called that from the kitchen where he had been doing the dishes.

"What are you still doing up fairy?" I asked as I got up and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I walked into the room though, the phone rang and I walked over to the kitchen counter to pick it up.

"Thanks, my hands are kinda wet." Jack pointed out as I pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mr Mercer by any chance?" The voice on the other end was male and he sounded old. His voice made him sound well educated and I glared suspiciously at the counter top as I listened to what he had to say.

"It's one of them." I replied once he had finished and he sighed with relief.

"Ah, good. I was your mothers lawyer and I just wanted to know if you and your brothers were available to come to my office tomorrow for the reading of your mothers will." I raised my eyebrows and Jack looked at me weird.

"Uh, sure. What time do you open?"

"Anytime my boy, anytime." He replied said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was it?" Jack asked and I told him what the man conversation.

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back into the lounge room to find that Elle had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

"I'm gonna go put her in bed." I informed Jack quietly as I picked her up and he smirked.

"Her or yours?"

"I don't like her." I whispered so I wouldn't wake her up.

"You do. I know you do." I growled at him but stopped when Elle stirred in my arms. She didn't wake up so I flipped Jack the bird and ran her up stairs. He was right about one thing though. She was going to be sleeping in my bed tonight so she didn't wake up and worry about where she was. I laid her on one side of the bed and crawled up next to her.

"Bobby?" I opened my eyes slowly and realised where I was.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we friends?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Because we have a lot in common." She chuckled at my 'explanation' and pushed herself into my chest.

"What are you thinking about?" I raised my eyebrows again and closed my eyes.

"You." I whispered and she crawled closer.

"I'm cold." I chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Sure you are." I said as I wrapped my arms around her so her back wouldn't get cold either. I looked behind me and noticed there was sun filtering through the closed blinds and a few rays lit her face as I moved, causing her to snuggle deeper into my chest again.

"It's morning, sleeping beauty. We should get up." She shook her head and I smiled at her. I pulled her on top of me as I rolled onto my back and sat up.

"No fair! Now I'm cold again!" I rolled my eyes and wrapped her in my arms.

"How's that?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled her off of the bed.

"Better." She said and she dropped her feet to the ground and I opened my arms. She looked down at us and smiled. She was fully dressed wearing what she had been when she fell asleep last night and I was wearing my boxers. I smirked and grabbed her by the waist. Her eyes widened in shock as I swung her onto the bed. She tried to get up so I jumped on to the bed and straddled her middle to make sure she couldn't get up.

"Stop!" She giggled as I tickled her sides where her top had ridden up to expose skin.

"No!" I said as she tired to tickle me back. I let go of her hands and she pounced onto my chest, pushing me onto my back with her straddling me. I suddenly noticed the position we were in and what my brothers would say if they walked in.

"What's Jackie gonna think if he walks in now?" I whispered and she shuddered in her position on my waist. She looked down and nodded.

"I'm gonna think you were lying yesterday." We looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"I don't!" I said indignantly.

"Don't what?" I looked up and saw the confusion in her eyes.

"It may be better if you two slept in your own rooms from now on." Angel said as he walked past, a smirk painted on his lips.

"We weren't even doing anything!" Elle cried after him as she lifted her self off me gently.

"Then why were you on top of Bobby?" Jack asked as he walked away, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"You think they would believe us if we told them?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"My brothers don't have any friends that are girls so, no5." I smiled at her and stood up. She glanced back at the empty doorway before turning on me.

"What did he mean about something you said yesterday?" She asked as she glared at me, suspicious.

"Don't worry about it." When she started to argue I continued. "Don't." She glared at me and I sighed.

"I'm gonna shower, then me and the boys gotta go visit mom's lawyer." She nodded as I walked toward the bathroom and I held up a hand.

"And make sure you stay out, okay? Because if Jackie finds out you were in the bathroom with me twice, plus the…incident…earlier, he's gonna think something up." She threw a pillow at me but I blocked it with the bathroom door.

"You m-" I was cut off mid sentence by another pillow hitting me in the face.

"No I didn't." She said as she walked passed me to the guest bedroom. I couldn't help but smile at her childish antics, and when she looked back at me from the door I poked my tongue out at her as she closed the door. I could hear her laughing at me through the closed door and I smiled again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Elle

"Elle?" I was jolted from my reverie by a voice floating in from the lounge.

"Yeah?" I heard Jerry saying something to Jack but Sofi pleading with Angel drowned it out.

"Can you come out here for a second?" Bobby's voice floated in again and I frowned.

"Fine, but don't laugh." I could almost hear him looking puzzled so I started towards the lounge.

"Why would I laugh?" He asked just before I reached the room. Their heads all snapped up as I walked up and Angel started snickering. I shot him a glare and threw the oven mitt I was holding at him. He stopped as Jerry slapped him upside the head and Sofi rubbed his sore. I glanced at Jack who was staring at me.

"An apron?" He asked while he lounged in a chair with a leg hanging over the side. I nodded and self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was cooking. By the way, Angel you don't get any because you laughed at me." He whimpered at me and I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Bobby to see him still staring at the TV.

"Bobby?" He turned his head, but kept his eyes glued to the screen. I cleared my throat and he gave up on watching the TV. His eyes widened at the sight of me in an apron but he knew not to laugh if he wanted to be able to have kids one day.

"You…in an apron?" He was doing his utter best not to die of laughter but he wasn't god. A small laugh slipped out and he couldn't stop it. I narrowed my eyes at him and the others decided it would be best to leave the room.

"Bobby." He calmed a little and wiped away a few tears. He looked at my face and the smile dropped.

"I'm sorry." He said as I stalked towards the kitchen and he leapt up from his chair. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and stared into the water I had ready for after dinner. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. Will you _please_ forgive me?" I didn't answer so he moved his head to my neck.

"Please?" I shivered as he punctuated this word with a small kiss on the base of my neck.

"Please?" He kissed my neck again, further up, and pressed himself closer to me, causing more shivers to run down my spine.

"Please?" He kissed my jaw and I froze. He kissed my jaw again and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I blinked as his hot breath caressed my face and I caved.

"I forgive you." I whispered and he pulled away, causing me to glare at him. "Dammit Bobby don't do that!" He looked at me, confused but I went to check on the roast I had put in the oven.

"Do what?" He asked, coming up behind me again.

"I still haven't forgotten the fact that you basically died of laughter over my attire out there." He glanced at the rest of me and smiled.

"I was just surprised. I never imagined you wearing an apron. You actually look kinda good in it." I rolled my eyes as I pulled the roast from the oven.

"Suck up." I muttered and he chuckled.

"How long to dinner lovebirds?" Jack called form the lounge and I blushed deeply as Bobby went out there to slap him.

"It's almost done." I called back after I heard the well audible slap.

"Ow!" Jack yelled and I smiled, I knew he was faking. The boys all ooh-ed and ah-ed as I set the roast on the table and sat next to Bobby, only to stand a minute later to say grace. We all joined hands and I fought back a giggle as Bobby took my hand. I listened carefully as Bobby said grace and I noticed as we sat down his hand-gripped mine slightly tighter before he let it go. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as he dropped it. He glanced at me as I speared a piece of roast pork, then a piece of roast pumpkin and shoved it into my mouth. I was surprised that when the food reached my tongue I didn't retch like last time I tried to cook. I swallowed and I noticed he only now started eating I smiled at him and continued eating. I glanced at Angel and he kept glancing at me like I gonna take his food away. Then I remembered the promise I had made him and grinned.

After dinner, the boys had to go to the store to see the video tape of their mother and I knew it was going to be extremely hard for them. But, I was left with Sofi. Oh yay. Actually, she turned out to be pretty okay. We talked about the boys and we gave each other a few fashion tips in which I learnt a few things. I went to bed around twelve thirty and the boys weren't back yet so I was more than slightly worried. The next thing I knew, strong arms were wrapping around my waist.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "You know, you gotta stop sleeping in my bed, my brothers are staring to get jealous." I opened my eyes and found my self no more than two inches away from Bobby's face.

"Uh…" He looked down at me and I struggled to come up with a witty comment. "Wouldn't you?" He grinned and I snuggled into his chest. I glanced at his arm and nearly burst into tears.

"Bobby, your arm!" He glanced down at his arm and he shrugged. "What happened?"

"Dog bite." I stared at the puncture wounds in his arm and pulled him out of bed. "Where are you going?" He asked as I sat him up on the bed and walked towards the door.

"Bathroom." I came back with the proper supplies only to find him gone and the door open. I ran down the stairs and ran straight into Angel.

"Sorry." He muttered as I passed him, successfully this time.

"Bobby!" I called into the lounge room and I saw him sitting in the dining chair. "Take off your shirt." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, lifting off his shirt in the process. I sat next to him, trying not to stare and failing miserably. I glanced at his chest and saw the well-defined abs he hid behind baggy shirts. I briefly saw the No Mercy tattoo on his back before I started on his arm.

"Yo, cops in the house!" Angel called from the back door and Bobby glanced at me.

"Get me something to cover my arm." I looked around and as Angel warned us they were getting closer I ripped the robe I was wearing off and threw Bobby into. We hurried over to the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I didn't have time to complain because right then, Green and Fowler walked through the back door and Bobby pulled my head onto his shoulder.

"Woo, ain't you sexy!" Green said to Bobby and Fowler just stared at me like I was some kind of prize. Bobby noticed how Fowler was looking at me and pulled further into his lap. Green noticed this and sorta raised his eyebrows with a small cough.

"We found a couple of contract killers dead this morning. Did you guys have anything to do with that" We all shook our heads and Fowler pulled out a baggy with a hair in it.

"You know what this is Gretsky?" He asked Bobby and Bobby smirked.

"A hair from your wife's tit?" I tried hard not to smile at this and Fowler scowled at us.

"Try from your thick skull." I knew it was a fake and so did Bobby, which's basically the first one they ever try on you. I zoned out on what the police were saying and before long they left.

"We gotta go some place okay?" Bobby asked and I nodded, content to just curl up on the couch.

"Okay, but be careful." He glanced back at me as he closed the door, leaving only me and the two lovebirds that were currently contemplating which room to have sex in. I shuddered and ran upstairs to my room. I closed the door and glanced around, instantly heading to my suitcase. Since I can't sleep in Bobby's room I'll just have to make this room more bearable, I decided. I unzipped the cover and started sifting through the few possessions I had brought that weren't clothes. A few pictures of me and Bobby, a clock, a few trinkets and a flute. I set all my clothes in the drawers and scattered my items around the room. The last item I had was a miniature glass obelisk that I placed on the cupboard next to my bed. Inside there was a shape with words running across but I didn't care for that. Her father had given this to her on her thirteenth birthday and he had said "Keep it well, for now it will always carry a piece of my heart, a shard of the part of me that loves you." I wiped away a tear with the back of my hand and moved to my flute. I hadn't played for a while so I just concentrated on playing the Harry Potter theme song. I bring my skates with me everywhere I go so I dumped them in the corner after I had finished with my flute.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Most of this is lyrics, but it includes Jack being slapped (I don't hate Jack, I love him. If you read my AN in chapter 6, you would know this.)

Chapter Nine

Bobby

We returned home after we snooped around to find Sofi rampaging around outside in her underwear.

"That's a new look for you La Vida Loca." I said and she glared up at me and yelled something in Spanish. We unlocked the door and before we could lock it again Sofi burst through to go harass Angel. I heard faint pinpricks of a tune so I followed the sound, not sure of what I would find. I stopped in front of Elle's door, Sofi's yelling long since faded into the background. I crept through the door silently and watched as Elle played, her back facing me, concentrating solely on her music. She stood after a while and dumped her skates in a corner unceremoniously before turning to head out the door, still not noticing me. I didn't move, just to see what would happen if I didn't move, when she bumped into me with such force she almost fell over. As it is I had to grab her arms to stop her from hitting the floor. I scooped her up in my arms, bridal style. She gasped as I did this and I could swear she sighed when I positioned her on the bed.

"I didn't know you played the flute." I stated, breaking the strangely awkward silence that had fallen over us.

"Yeah." Was her only reply, I glanced over and found her staring at me.

"What?" She shrugged, and turned to face the old stereo that lived in the guestroom.

"You wanna listen to some music?" I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me.

"I guess." I said, stretching myself across her bed. She opened the disk draw and inserted a CD I assume she brought with her. She lay down next to me and I draped an arm over her as the song started.

I glanced at her and noticed she was smiling the next song started, and she began humming to the tune. I heard the floorboard outside the door squeak and noticed Jack staring at us. He pulled something out from behind his back. I gaped at him as I realized he was holding the remote for the CD player. He pressed a button and the stereo started to play a different tune, causing Elle to jump in surprise and turned to look at me. Her eyes followed my line of vision and saw who I was glaring at and what he was staring at. He swung the door closed and I heard him locking the door from the outside just as the song began to play. I grimaced as I recognized the tune and I heard Elle groan.

_Cannot touch_

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together_

_Cannot love_

_Cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other_

_Must be strong,_

_And we must let go_

_Cannot say_

_What our hearts must know_

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you_

_Here in my arms_

_How does one walk away_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone_

_Cannot dream_

_Cannot share_

_Sweet and tender moments_

_Cannot feel_

_How we feel_

_Must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave,_

_And we must go on_

_Must not say,_

_What we've known all along_

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you_

_Here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone_

_How can I not love you.._

_Must be brave,_

_And we must be strong_

_Cannot say,_

_What we've known all along._

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you_

_Here in my arms_

_How does one walk away?_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone_

_How can I not love you_

_When you are you gone._

"At least he didn't pick sexual healing." Elle muttered as I fell backwards onto the bed. I looked over as she went to the wardrobe and was a little confused when she pulled out a wire coat hanger but I caught on when she started twisting out of shape and fit it into the door lock. The door sprung open and I sat up.

"How-?" She interrupted me by slapping Jack, who was waiting in the passage, across the face.

"Ow!" She scowled at him and I grinned.

"That's what you get for trying to play matchmaker." She said. I looked at Jack who was now massaging the right side of his face.

"What she said." I said as I followed her downstairs.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked as we reached the lounge. She shrugged as she flopped onto the couch. I sat down next to her and grabbed the remote, turning on boxing.

"Hey!" I looked over at her as she grabbed the remote out of my hands. She changed the channel and a skater slid into view. I recognized the uniform as the one Elle's team wore in main events.

"Isn't that your old team? I thought they would be long gone by now." She glared at me before answering her now ringing phone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know this is like, really short, but I couldn't think of anything to write next, and after that huge writers block I had for this stroy, I'm gonna try to not exhaust my brain.

Chapter Ten

Elle

I glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Georgia! How are you?" I exclaimed as I answered the phone, walking out of the room for some privacy.

"Oh, so I'm Georgia now?" Green's rough voice sounded over the connection, accompanied by a small chuckle.

"Better than Emita, isn't it?" I could practically shudder as I mentioned his most hated name.

"Say, what was up with you and Bobby earlier? You two were acting kinda…not normal. Did you both finally give in to that badly hidden sexual tension I always tease you two about?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, ya sneaky bastard. By the way, the sex is _amazing_, I have _got_ to thank you for introducing us properly." I heard him stutter for a few seconds before finding his voice again.

"You two are going to have _horrible_, _horrible_ children." I snickered for a few seconds before stopping while Jack walked past.

"I'll say. They'll be the best hockey players of all time though." He chuckled loudly on the other end and I grinned.

"It's good to see you still have priorities. Also, good to see your dentist is doing his job. Even women's ice hockey is brutal." I sighed and glanced back at the couch, staring at the spot I knew Bobby would be if I could see him.

"I gotta go, G. Hope all is well with the family. You know how well things are here. Bye." He shuddered again at the mention of me and Bobby being intimate.

"Bye, Elle." The phone clicked of dismally and I slipped it back into my pocket as I slouched back over to the couch, grabbing a handful of crisps from the bag Bobby was holding as he stuffed his face.

"Next out is our favorite girl, Gabriella Wilson, or as her fans like to call her, the Houston Heart Breaker!" Bobby glanced at me in surprise and confusion as the announcer shouted this above the cry of the audience.

"What year is this?" Jack asked as flopped into the recliner next to the couch, watching the TV avidly.

"This one." I murmured, totally focused on the game.

"Ooh, and HHB lands one in Ellis's stomach! This is a truly brutal sport people!" The announcer screamed of the bloodthirsty crowd, which was growing ever louder.  
"You didn't tell me you still played." Bobby cried, almost outraged.

"You didn't ask. Besides, you should have expected it. I didn't have nearly as many fouls as you did. They always did say I was your better half."


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N): Hey Guys! Wow, it's been a really long time since I last updated this, and half of it was already written so...sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Elle

Bobby smiled a little at that before paling.

"Holy crap, Green saw us today! What the hell's he going to think?" I giggled as he sprung up from the couch and I extended my legs, fully relaxing.

"Relax, 'Georgia' already knows. Well, actually, I lied my ass off and he still seemed to believe me. In fact, he seemed almost happy. By the way, I do agree with him that we would have horrible, horrible children. And if he asks, say the sex is amazing." He relaxed a little then tensed up as he realized what I had said after I told him about Green already knowing.

"What? What exactly did you tell him?" I smirked at him and rested my chin in my palm as I sat up.

"Well, he asked if we finally gave into what he still likes to call 'badly hidden sexual tension', I thanked him for introducing us and said that the sex was amazing, he said we would have horrible, horrible children." I stopped to check his expression and was surprised to see him smiling a little.

"Yeah, but they're going to be the best hockey players of all time." I giggled quietly at how his response matched mine.

"I said that and he said he was glad I still had the same priorities, also, their going to have one hell of a temper. He said he was glad to see my dentist is still in business, and we said goodbye. That's all that happened." He nodded slightly before sinking to the ground in front of my side of the couch, his back against my legs, his head resting in my lap. I ran my fingers through his head as I watched the game, wincing as one of the players, my long time enemy, Katherine De Boche, or Katherine De Bitch as I liked to call her, came up behind me and shoved me into one of the barriers. Even from here, I could see one of my teeth clatter to the ground, blood spilling out of my mouth, staining the fine white-grey ice red.

"What a skank." Bobby started, surprised at my outburst before he burst out laughing, looking up at me with a grin on his face. I glanced down at him and unconsciously smiling before my eyes slid back to the TV, turning it into a smirk.

"Ooh, that got to hurt! Wilson receives a penalty for that clearly planned hit!" The announcer said before commenting on the goal my team had scored.

"That was clearly accidental!" Bobby yelled at the TV, causing me to snicker quietly. "What?" He said, looking up at me again, his big brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Bobby, she pushed me into a wall and knocked out one of my teeth, of course I was going to get here back." He looked a little surprised before I turned back to the TV.

"Wilson is out of the penalty box again and immediately Miller passes her the puck, allowing her to go for the goal! Wilson scores the tie breaking point, winning the game with ten seconds left on the clock!" By chance, I glanced down at Bobby and he was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly and he jumped slightly, realizing that he'd been caught.

"Nothing." He said quickly, turning back to the TV. I stared at the back of his head for a few seconds before I drifted my fingers over his hair, twirling a piece around my finger lightly.

"You should stop putting this grease in your hair, it feels horrible." His head tilted back to look at me and I smiled down at him lightly.

"Maybe you should stop touching my hair then." He said with a smile of his own.

"Nah." I said after some consideration. "I don't think I will." He grinned at me, his eyes staring into mine and my stomach did a back flip.

"Ooh, an under-handed blow to Wilson from De Boche after the buzzer! She'll definitely get a foul for that!" Bobby's head snapped back to the TV to see me lying on my back in the middle of the ice, blood dripping from my newly busted lip.

"God, if I ever see that bitch again-" Bobby started to growl before I cut him off with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll what? Beat her down? I doubt that Bobby. Besides, some of the girls on my team ganged up on her after the game, knocked her front teeth out with the threat of more serious injury if she did that to me again." Bobby chuckled, his soft hair tickling the skin of my knees as he leaned back again, smiling up at me.

"Good to see you have such good friends." I looked back at the TV, running my fingers along his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still staring up at me.

"Marveling at how quickly your hairline is receding." I remarked dryly before looking down at him with a smile so he would know that I was joking with him.

"Please, you'll be bald long before I will." I gaped at him, shocked, before breaking into a grin.

"If I go bald before you do, I'll bet that you kiss Green." He stared up at me, disgusted. "Relax, I'm just kidding with you." He reached up and took my hand in his before turning back to the TV, leaving me startled before I continued drifting my fingers down his cheek. "Why do you do that?" He looked up at me again, confused this time. Wasn't his neck getting tired or something?

"Do what?" He asked, staring up at me again. I couldn't tell if his eyebrows were raised, but I stroked his cheek calmly as I stared down at him gently.

"Take me by surprise."

* * *

(A/N): Please review!


End file.
